


Lila and Chloe

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Why is Chloe Mean [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lila Rossi Appreciation Week, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lila and Chloe are different girls but Chloe tried to bully Marinette while Lila tried to turn the class against Marinette.





	1. Chapter 1

Lila was walking home from school but she heard Chloe crying.

Lila said "What's wrong?"

Chloe said "It's my mother she didn't get my name right!?"

Lila said "I was bullied by the mean girls."

Chloe and Lila laughed 

But they see Marinette and Adrien dancing.

Chloe said "Ugh it's that Marinette dancing with Adrikins!?"

Lila said "I got into a fight at school just because I hate Marinette so much?!"

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Lila said "Can't find my umbrella"

But Chloe had a yellow umbrella so they could share.


	2. Chapter 2

Mariluz said "Hi Marinette can I join you"

Marinette nodded

Marinette decided to join Mariluz.

Marinette said "I'm Marinette"

Mariluz said "I'm Mariluz so like, you wanna hang out after school"

Marinette nodded 

Ana said "It's time Adrien and I have a little talk"

Clock transition

Lila said "Bye Adrien"

Adrien sniffed "Bye Lila I wish Marinette was here to protect me"

But Ana dragged Adrien into a ghostly green portal.

Ana said "You rejected Marinette just like your father rejected your mother"

Adrien said "What's going on here"

Ana said "Lila turned everyone against Marinette"

Adrien said "You're just jealous that Lila won't stop lying"

Ana said "You better return to Marinette or pay"

Adrien said "Talk to the hand"

Ana said "You didn't know Lila like I knew my old friend"

Flashback opens

A goth girl walked to a blonde girl

"When she moved to the neighborhood she was alone until I ask her to be my friend but she told me and told me consumed by word sentence by sentence if I had to survive it had to stop"

Glass breaking

"So I told her to shut up"

A goth girl walked away.

"Tana got heart broken but if she couldn't be my friend no one will"

Flashback closes

Ana sented Adrien back.

Ana said "What's this boy's problem"


End file.
